


Table manner

by Lizzy0305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very short story about Harry being very pleased with Severus and his...knowledge. Rated explicit because of language. SS/HP, slash, established relationship, bit of dirty talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table manner

“Oh my god!” Harry cried up in pleasure.

“You like it?” Severus raised an eyebrow.

“How could I not like _this_? Mmm yeah.” Came an ardent reply.

“Well you did have some complaints last time…”

“Severus, sweetheart, you love it hard- I love it hard- and it was soft then, so yes I did dare complain a bit. But I also told you that it was still _very good_. But this… ahh yes, this is just perfect…” Harry groaned with pleasure.

“We have been together for so long, sometimes I am just too afraid that you will… get bored with me and my knowledge in this field.” Severus sighed but then lips were on his mouth and a sweet tongue invaded him. He kissed back eagerly before he went on. “But then I see how much you enjoy yourself when I do something like _this_.”

“Mmm, yes, I am indeed overjoyed. You are so amazing Severus!”

“That, Harry, is very true. I am amazing.” Severus smirked.

“Oh geez, I’m almost _done_!” Harry cried desperately. “I don’t want this to end…”

“You want more? That’s gonna cost you something.”

“Oh yes, please more, give me more, please, please Severus, this is so fucking good…”

“Watch your mouth Harry, we are at the table.” Severus sneered and Harry could only snort on that.

“Oh yeah sure… Remember last night when you did me on this very table? Pray tell me what you said?” Not waiting for an answer, Harry went on. “I can quote it for you, if you wish, because I remember every word. You said, ‘Oh yes Harry, that is right, I am going to thrust into you, I am going to fuck you against this table so badly you will scream in pleasure and you will scratch into the wood so deeply, it will leave a mark. And tomorrow, when your dear friends will come and have dinner with us, you will only be able to concentrate on those long, deep lines you made and you will be so fucking aroused, desperately needing for me to fill you with my hard cock.’ That was exactly what you said. See, there are the marks. So, just shut up Severus.”

“You love me when I talk dirty during sex, don’t you?” Came a deep, teasing answer.

“I love you when you talk. Period. As for me, you can talk even about the weather… I wouldn’t care less until I can hear you speaking to me in that dark voice of yours. But as for now… _give me more_ , Severus.” Harry begged with eager voice. “This is just so unbelievingly _fucking_ good…”

“As I mentioned, that will cost you something.”

“I don’t care, I _want_ more. Give me more please Severus, please...” Harry moaned and grasped Severus’ hand.

“You will be doing the washing-up for a week.” Severus said with an evil grin.

“Anything for this awesome strawberry cake.” Harry grabbed the plate which was reached towards him. “This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

Severus chuckled. “I can see _and_ hear that…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still wondering where this came from...


End file.
